1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to safety devices and more particularly to an improved safety device for a gun.
2. Prior Art
Various types of safety locks have been devised for preventing the accidental firing of guns. Locked permanently installed gun cases are also used to prevent the theft of guns from homes, offices and the like. However, no suitable portable protective device has been devised for preventing the stripping, as by an assailant, of a gun from the hand of a law enforcement officer during an arrest, an investigation or the like. Many law enforcement officers have been injured or killed with their own guns by assailants when the guns were lost to such assailants during scuffles therewith. In fact, such instances stand high on the list of causes of death of law enforcement officers in the line of duty.
Many law enforcement guns are also accidentally dropped and lost from their holsters and from the hands of the officers during law enforcement action and are not subsequently recovered by the officer. Such guns are expensive and dangerous weapons and it is generally undesirable that they be later found and used by the general public, and perhaps lead to accidental injury.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable gun safety device that will enable a law enforcement officer to readily draw and fire his or her gun, but will prevent that gun from accidentally becoming lost or from being forcibly stripped by an assailant either from the holster or from the officer's hand.
It would also be desirable if such a protective device were able to act as a brace for steadying the officer's gun so as to increase the officer's shooting accuracy, all without interfering with the easy and rapid drawing and use of the gun.